


[Fanart] You're all I ever wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Sex, post lazarus pit jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some sweet JayDick. Naked/Clothed, because me likey (we know who's really in charge here despite being stark naked). Post Lazarus-Pit Jason (aka build like a tank and towering over Dick, nnngh), but heavily influenced by his TV Show looks.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	[Fanart] You're all I ever wanted




End file.
